The Covenant
by southern.dreamz
Summary: A/U: The unstable peace between Werewolves and Vampires is drawing to a close. What will happen as the War of Days draw closer? Will they find a way to work together or will their desire for blood destroy them all? FEAT: CM Punk, Randy Orton & MANY more
1. Chapter 1

**This is a brand new creation; especially for Halloween. It combines a few of my favorite things: Werewolves, Vampires and Wrestling. This story is 100% fiction and is a productive of my overactive imagination. I have not followed all of the "rules" concerning otherworldly creatures. I've taken quite a few creative liberties to make this story all mine.**

The echo of heavy footfalls was the only sound to be heard in the darkness. Moonlight poured in through the remains of the once glorious stained glass windows. The kaleidoscope of colors on the marble altar looked incredibly out of place in the now desolate church. How fitting that the gleaming red glass glowed brighter than the others. Quite possibly before the night ended the light would mix with pools of blood. The fact that they stood on sacred ground meant nothing in the grand scheme of things. It would be all too easy to ignore the almost century old treaty and let nature take its course.

As a unit, the group of leather clad men came to a halt just before the crumbling remains of the altar. The leader turned in a slow circle, surveying what remained of the once immaculate Saint Francis Church. His green eyes moved over the disintegrating pews that had previously been a work of art. As far as he could tell only two of the wooden structures were still in tact. But he had no certainty that the oak beams would support his weight. Not that he would allow himself to become that comfortable. They were here for a reason and he would could not afford to let his guard down.

The four men standing at his back were counting on him to remain steadfast. He had not become their leader by showing weakness. Now was most assuredly not the time to start. There was no reason to look over his shoulder. There was no doubt that his Beta, Tyler Reks, was close behind him. Mason Ryan and Justin Gabriel, his most valued warriors were less than arm's length away. They would provide the muscle needed when the situation went nuclear. And there was little doubt that it would.

A strong wind chose that moment to blow. Leaves skittered across the cracked floor. The leader watched as the curled edges of the leaf wrapped around the toe of his worn boot. It clung to him for a heartbeat before being carried away by another draft. This time he caught an unmistakeable scent that had not been there before. A soft snarl left him as his glittering gaze was drawn to the massive oak doors. With his acute vision he could see the stand of trees beyond the church doors. Shadows swirled together, creating an infinite blackness. Although he could not pinpoint their location, he had no doubt they were there. The scent that had stared out faint was growing stronger. In less than a minute it became undeniable. Vampires.

A wry smile tugged up the corners of his mouth as he scanned the darkness.

"No sense in hiding, boys. I can smell you a mile away." Phil's voice carried across the vast expanse and into the night. He had no doubt that the vampires closing on them had heard.

A tense moment passed as his greeting went unanswered. He scanned the darkness again, visually touching each shadow. On the third pass he saw it. Mortal eyes would have missed the subtle glimmer of light reflecting off metal. To him, it was a bright as sunlight on diamonds.

"It's time to get this party started." Phil called. No sooner had the echo of his words died down a large shadow separated itself from the rest. Anger bubbled in his veins as their leader mounted the steps. He stood framed in the doorway, his six foot six inch frame dwarfed by the monstrous opening.

"There you go again, saying too much when you should say nothing." Randy Orton mused as he stepped fully into the church. He made no sound as he crossed the marble floor. He moved as if he had all the time in the world. Truth be told, he did. Vampires, with their nearly infinite life span, had more time than they knew what to do with. There was also the added benefit of annoying the group standing in the shadows of the alcove.

Randy bit back a grin as he met the gaze of the Phil. The Alpha of the wolf pack was known far and wide for his lack of censure. The brash man had more than once nearly started a war that would have caused irreparable damage to both their kinds. How such a loud-mouthed hot-head ever gained control of the Northern territory was a mystery.

"What's the rush? In a hurry to get home before the full moon?" Randy taunted as he came to stand before the group of Weres.

A tense moment passed as they sized each other up. Both men were known for their ruthlessness. It didn't pay to be the man in charge without being able to back it up. They had seized control of their respective groups after the Great War. Although the body count had been astronomical for both sides they'd been able to scrape together some semblance of unity. In the last hundred years they'd fought tooth and claw to bring their fractured loyalties under control. The fact that they were standing within ten feet of each other spoke to the seriousness of the situation. The Covenant would be upheld at all costs.

"Isn't there a village that needs to be sucked dry?" Phil's lips lifted into a half smile as he met Randy's slate gray eyes. There was no humor in their icy depths. Only a quiet intensity that had made him a legend among his own kind.

The soft murmurs coming from Randy's companions blended into a subtle buzz. Stephen Farrelly hissed softly in response to something Drew McIntyre had muttered. The brash Irishman sent a harsh glance over his shoulder to Michael Mizanin. He stood quietly to the left, observing the happenings with unabashed curiosity.

"That's quite an insult coming from a glorified dog." Randy drawled softly, knowing his taunt wouldn't go unchallenged.

As expected Phil bristled. He took a step closer, bringing them nose to nose. He heard the quiet shuffle of booted feet as his men moved closer. Without a doubt they would kill for him. All it would take was one word and his men would gladly rip the blood suckers limb from limb. Consequences be damned. He'd love nothing more than to wipe the floor with his foe. His chin lifted almost imperceptibly in challenge.

Randy nodded, accepting the silent invitation. All he needed was five seconds to show the ungrateful beast who was indeed superior. It would be an honor and a privilege to rid the world of another useless mongrel.

"I think it's time for the pup to learn his proper place." Randy's voice was lethally low and soft.

Phil's growl started deep in his chest and rumbled out until the soft vibrations filled the space between them. "You think so?"

Randy nodded in agreement. Before he could further his challenge an icy wind rippled through the church. The already chilly temperature dropped several degrees in an instant. Only one explanation was possible. The Bachyn had arrived. As if separated by an invisible hand, the men stepped away from each other. Turning to the doors, they watched as the final member of their party entered.

The man was covered from head to toe in a black cloak. The only parts that were visible were his shiny black loafers and impossibly white hands. Not an inch of his face was visible through the dark folds. He approached them slowly. There was no hesitation in his movements. He simply saw no reason to move faster than was necessary. His steps echoed as he moved toward the altar and climbed the three steps. For a moment he stood facing the stained glass windows. His posture was rigid as he studied the intricate patterns of cut glass.

Several long minutes ticked by as he prepared himself for what was about to come. As the peacekeeper between species, it was his responsibility to make the proceedings go as smoothly as possible. It would do no good for him to appear as anything other than calm.

"I am to assume that all parties present are here of their own free will." his voice was clear and steady, betraying none of the apprehension he felt. It was absolutely necessary for this evening to be without problem. They were running out of time. Not a single second was to be wasted by needless fighting.

A soft snort from his left made his brow furrow in discontent. "I would advise, dear Gabriel, that your commentary is neither requested nor encouraged."

A deep laugh from the right made him sigh in exasperation. "The same can be said for you, Mizanin."

A stunned silence filled the room as the men looked up at the Bachyn in surprise. As the leader of the Council, the Bachyn had been entrusted with an unenviable task. The Covenant was only as strong as the man entrusted to enforce it. So far, he'd done a remarkable job of making sure both sides adhered to the agreement. But as the final days of The Covenant neared, he feared what would happened once the dissolution occurred. War between the Vampires and Weres was inevitable. So it had been no surprise when council members approached him with an idea to ensure the continued cooperation of both species. Naturally the idea has been dismissed as pure folly. It was impossible at best and utter insanity at worst if he did what was asked.

But now, some five years later, the clock was ticking loudly. The Covenant would expire in a matter of months. When the third full moon set all would be lost. The Covenant, and the unstable peace it gaurunteed, would dissolve. War would once again reign. It was more than he could stomach. Too many souls had been lost, both Vampire and Were. They could afford to lose not one single being. When his most trusted adviser had once again asked him to consider the unthinkable, he'd reluctantly agreed. After many long nights he'd come to realize the truth. The only way to prevent the War of Days was to set the wheels of progress into motion. Acid burned in his gut as he forced his gaze away from the window.

Gathering his calm about him, he turned to face the assembled men. Neatly he folded his hands at his waist, the billowing sleeves of his cloak hiding them from view.

"I have asked for this meeting to discuss a most important issue." The Bachyn began. His voice was strong and clear. "I'm am most certain you are aware only a scant amount of time remains on The Covenant."

A soft murmur rose from the group. The Bachyn took it as agreement.

"For almost a century we have lived under a tumultuous peace. The future is obscure at best. If we are to survive we must find a way to continue the terms of the agreement. As the one entrusted to enforce the rules agreed upon, it falls to me to ensure that war is avoided at all cost."

He paused a moment to look over the men. To his left, the wolves were tightly grouped together. It was neigh impossible to tell where one man ended and another began. Their forces were united irregardless of the situation. Had he not known which of the men was pack leader, he would not have guessed it to be Phil Brooks. His was smaller in stature than his companions. But there was no mistaking the lethal power coiled in his muscular body.

As his gaze moved to the right, over the group of vampires, he was struck by the differences. Although they were on the same side, they stood apart from each other. However, there would be no confusion as to which male was the leader. Randy stood slightly in front of them, his booted feet planted shoulder width apart.

Gathering his courage he continued. "I have been charged to find a way to ensure that peace will remain. It is true that if we do not learn from history we are doomed to repeat it. I am certain that I speak for us all when I say that repetition of a bloody war is not in our best interest. Many sleepless nights have passed as I contemplated which course of action would best serve our purposes. The seriousness of the situation has weighed heavily on me for some time. After much consideration I have come to a decision."

The Bachyn paused for a long moment, allowing his words ample time to sink in. From the curious gazes looking back at him, he had no doubt that he had their undivided attention.

"I assure each of you that this decision has not come easily. The only way to prevent the War of Days is to continue working together. The common good must be upheld at all costs."

He sucked in a deep breath before looking at each man in turn. "What I ask of each of you is a promise that you will continue to abide by the sacred bonds of The Covenant."

Agreement moved through the room before falling silent again. The Bachyn clenched his hands tightly.

"What say you, Alpha? Do you and yours agree to abide by the decision rendered this night?"

Phil took a step forward, placing his clenched right fist over his heart. "Yes, Bachyn. We will abide."

There was no hesitation in his voice as he nodded respectfully.

The Bachyn turned to face Randy. "And you, Master Orton? Will you and yours abide by the decision rendered this night?"

Randy paused for a moment, absorbing the emotions swirling around him. Anger and confusion were foremost. Beneath that was the subtle scent of fear. The Bachyn was not as confident as he appeared to be. A prickle of unease moved down his spine as he looked at the cloaked figure. He sensed no deception coming from the man. Only a sense of foreboding. Taking a step forward he brought his closed fist to his heart. He gave a slight bow as he answered.

"We will abide."

Nodding in acceptance, The Bachyn slowly stepped away from the altar and moved to the edge of the steps.

"In accordance with the vows each of you have spoken I will render my decision. To further prevent the War of Days each side must have a vested interest. We owe it to ourselves to assure a peaceful coexistence. In saying that, I command you to select one of your peers to return in _three_ days. When the full moon rises the selected male will be joined with an Asera."

A chorus of disbelief rose up to the ceiling. The very idea was ludicrous. The Aseras were a myth; a legend told in the dark of night. No one believed that they could possibly exist. The thought of such a miracle was outrageous. Accounts of the mysterious creatures were spread far and wide. The likelihood of a female being able bear the young of either Were or Vampire was too farfetched. Yet The Bachyn stood before them proclaiming exactly that.

"That impossible!" Randy shouted as he stepped away from his brothers in arms. Just as his feet hit the first step of the altar, The Bachyn's voice rang out.

"I assure you, it is very possible. In fact, I have seen them with mine own eyes."

Phil stepped forward, his hand clenched at his sides. Anger rolled from in waves. "Do you expect us to believe such lies?"

The Bachyn laughed softly as he tilted his head to the side. He studied the angry wolf for a long moment.

"Can you not tell that my words are true? If I were lying you would smell the lie, would you not?"

That gave Phil a moment's pause. He drew in a deep breath, taking the myriad of scents deep into his lungs. He detected none of the acrid scent accompanying a lie. The Bachyn spoke the truth.

The Aseras were not merely legend. They were real. As impossible as it were to believe, the truth had been laid before them.

"What you demand is unthinkable!" Randy shouted over the low rumble of voices.

The Bachyn's head swiveled toward him. "What I demand is nothing more than what is necessary. If there was another course of action, do you think I would not choose it? The path before is us is not easy. But it is the only way!"

Disagreement rose from the men. Surely this was not the only choice. There had to be something else. Something less ridiculous.

"How do you know this plan of yours will work?" Phil asked as he stared up at The Bachyn. The anger sparkling in his eyes was evident even in the semi-darkness.

The Bachyn was quiet for a long moment. He considered his words carefully before speaking. "Trust in my decision, Alpha. The fate of your young is at stake."

Phil recoiled as if he'd been punched. A successful Were birth had not occurred since before the Great War had begun. The number of wolves had decreased to the point of near extinction. The few remaining females had long since given up hope of providing healthy young. Their inability to carry a pregnancy to term had been devastating. Hence no worthwhile male would dare try to force conception.

"You demand far too much, Bachyn!" Phil growled as he fell back among his men.

"This is insane!" Randy said at the same time.

Vampire reproduction was a deeply misunderstood concept. The popular assumption among the Others was that vampires were truly undead. The common belief was that they were an empty shell of a previously living breathing creature. The only way to create new life was to steal the life of an unsuspecting human and force the change upon them. Only The Bachyn knew the truth. Vampires were, in fact, hybrid creatures; typically born of a human mother and an un-Earthly father. Very few instances of "changed" vampires existed. With the creation of The Covenant contact with the human world had been banned. Because of that their numbers had remained unchanged for the better part of century.

The Bachyn said nothing as he climbed down the steps to the church floor. He came to a stop between the two leaders and looked at each in turn.

"Arguing is futile. You have given your word that you will abide by my decision. T_hree_ days, my friends, _three_ days until your chosen one will return to this place. With luck you will have cause to celebrate. The birth of both Were and Vampire young will seal The Covenant. The War of Days will not come to pass."

With that The Bachyn disappeared in a swirl. Leaves rustled at the sudden disturbance then settled back into place. Randy took a step closer to where the man had stood only moments ago. How like the man to send them into chaos and then quickly remove himself from the situation. He was known for his wily manipulation of both creature and circumstances. Once again he'd proven himself worthy of the title bestowed upon him. After a hundred years of quietly overseeing the uneasy peace, he'd found a way to guarantee their continued cooperation.

Now that Randy had given his word, he was bound. There was no way for him to renege without losing his place as leader. He had no doubt that he would be left for the sun if he chose to ignore what was asked of him. For all intents and purposes, they were well and truly fucked.

His steely gaze moved up to lock with Phil's. Disbelief and outrage were written across his features. He too felt as if he'd been manipulated into doing the impossible. It was hard not to feel a modicum of empathy for the creatures that were now in the same position as he. However, the emotion was fleeting and disappeared almost as quickly as it had began.

"We will find a way out of this." Randy said in a clear voice. He wanted there to be no doubt in anyone's mind that he was in control of the situation.

"What, exactly, do you suggest we do?" Phil asked as he crossed his thick arms over his chest. He returned Randy's glare without blinking.

"We have three days to find an alternative. There is no time to waste." Randy said with a subtle nod of his head.

"You will go back on your word?" Phil's voice was incredulous. He gaped up at Randy for a moment. "Yet again you prove that the only good vampire is a dead one."

Randy's smile was filled with menace. "Look on the bright side. Once I find a way out of this, you only have three months until the War of Days begins."

As if war was what he wanted. While he had no issue with fighting to protect what was his, the War of Days was suicide. There would be no winner. Losses on both sides would once again be astronomical. And there was no surety that either Vampire or Were would live to see another day. Truth be told, the thought of extinction terrified him. He had sworn his allegiance to his pack and he would do what he must to keep them safe.

"You are as delusional as The Bachyn." Phil ground out as he turned to his brothers. "I think we've wasted more than enough time."

With that he turned toward the massive doors. The echo of his boots against the worn floor echoed loudly. He strode out into the darkness, secure in the knowledge that the vampires would not follow. They were in neutral territory and to stage an attack now would assure their untimely demise. Glancing up at the velvety sky he had the distinct impression that the world had tilted on its axis. In a matter of minutes everything he knew to be true had gone awry. He had given his pledge to do what was asked of him. But how could he ask one of his brothers to do what he himself was unwilling to do?

**Glossary:**

**The Bachyn (pronounced Bah-shin): the peacekeeper between the Weres and the Vampires.**

**The Covenant: The agreement that ended the Great War which had raged for just over a Convenant was signed as a means prevent war from beginning again.**

**The War of Days: An epic war that will bring about the destruction of a species.**

**The Asera (pronounced Ah-ser-rah): A mythical creature that is capable of bearing the young of either Were or Vampire.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lone Pine Ridge**_

The sun was beginning to peek over the mountains and still they argued. As fingers of pink and lavender streaked across the sky angry voices filled the room. Phil stood at the leaded glass window. His gaze moved slowly over the landscape, taking in all the details most would overlook. Fog hugged the land. Wispy tendrils drifted upward on a breeze. He watched until the vapor disappeared from sight. _How fitting _he thought with a sigh. The frigid landscape beyond the window was a reflection of his life. While there might be beauty on the surface, a bitter cold lingered. Every once in a while a breeze would blow and carefully maintained order was scattered. No matter how hard he tried, it was impossible to reassemble the pieces. All he could do was step back and survey what remained.

Ignoring the voices at his back, he thought about what the Bachyn had said. _ The fate of your young is at stake. _The very thought made a tight knot form in his stomach. His chest constricted until it became difficult to breathe. Disbelief moved through him. It was impossible. No, it was much more than impossible. It was unthinkable. How dare the Bachyn stand before them and swear it as truth? Phil shook his head slowly. A young. A child with green eyes and black hair and dimples as deep as... Unaware, a low growl rumbled from his chest as he shoved the thought aside. No! He wouldn't think about her. Conjuring what was never meant to be would not help. He needed to focus on the present. He needed the strength of logic, not the bleeding of old wounds that would never heal.

A particularly meaning growl drew his attention away from the window. Turning slowly toward the room, he schooled his features into a semblance of calm. Arching a dark brow, he faced his pack. His second in command, Tyler, was sprawled across the couch. His dark features were taut as he watched Justin and Mason stand toe to toe. Although Mason was nearly five inches taller, Justin was unimpressed by his size. Justin was one of the fiercest wolves he'd ever encountered. His build was sleek and compact and beautifully lethal. In a fight, he could more than hold his own. Which made him a perfect addition to this band of renegade wolves.

Justin's eyes were fierce as he looked at Mason. The dark globes glittered with anger. "You've no stake in this."

Mason's laugh was low and menacing. "More so than you do, cur."

Justin's body tensed at the insult. His hands cranked into fists as he leaned forward. "Insults won't change the truth. You've no right. You've yet to prove your worth."

Mason's growl of disagreement did little to phase Justin. "Already you forget? If it were not for me, you'd be food for vultures."

Justin's eyes flashed with anger, "Had it not been for your impatience, I would not need to save your mongrel hide."

Tyler's bark of laughter made them pause. He shook his head slowly, his thick dreads brushing against his shoulders. "Children, must we argue? Especially when you both have valid points?"

Tyler's gaze was steady as he looked at each man in turn. "While watching you tear each other limb from limb is entertaining, you are wasting precious time." He pulled himself to a sitting position. Wiping his hands down his denim covered thighs, his gaze turned to Phil.

"What say you, Alpha?" he questioned.

A heavy sigh left Phil as he stepped away from the window. He slowly crossed the room to stand in the center. As he approached they took a simultaneous step apart. Their heads bowed in recognition of his authority. He looked at Justin then Mason. Without a word pointed to the vacant chairs nearby. They obeyed, settling their heavy frames into the seats. Phil studied the glossy hard wood beneath his feet as he gathered his thoughts. A long, tense moment passed before he spoke.

"Your arguing will cease. We are losing what little time we have. Instead of wasting time, we need to find a way out of this. The Bachyn is insane! We can not allow ourselves to be drawn into his sadistic game. We must find out what he has planned."

Tyler made a sound of agreement. Mason drew in a sharp breath but said nothing.

Justin shook his head in disbelief. "Why do you suspect the Bachyn is lying?"

The question made Phil pause. How dare he question him? The first rule of the pack was trust the Alpha. It was his sworn duty to protect those who followed him. It was his job to ensure his pack stayed together and unharmed. It was Justin's duty to trust his Alpha to keep his best interests at the forefront.

"How little you know, Justin." Phil's voice was low, lethal. "The first rule of staying alive is to suspect everyone. Especially the Bachyn. He doesn't care what happens to us. Nor does he care what happens to those blood suckers. That greedy bastard cares only for himself. "

"Why would he lie about this?" Justin questioned as he watched Phil. "He knows what will happen if he is proven to be a fraud."

Folding his arms across his chest, Phil finally looked up. His supple lips were drawn into a tight line. His silver lip ring was nearly invisible. His dark green eyes were narrowed. "Why, indeed. That's exactly what we are going to find out. I don't trust him as far as I can toss his worthless bones."

A murmur of agreement came from Tyler. "You're right, as usual. The real question is how? The Bachyn stays locked away in his ivory tower. Even if we could find his hide out, getting inside won't be easy."

"You're right, brother. Finding the Bachyn is worse than finding a needle in a haystack." For the first time in a long time, Phil smiled. "Since we can't go to him, we will do what wolves are good at. We will wait. And when the time comes, we will use his weakness against him."

Justin opened his mouth to argue. However, Phil stopped him with a warning glare. "Not another word, Justin. As your Alpha I am ordering you to do nothing."

Justin's head dropped slightly as he nodded. Every pore of his body screamed at him to do something. The moment Phil turned away he surged to his feet. He followed Phil as he strode from the room. Once they were out in the hall, out of ear shot of their brothers, Justin grabbed Phil's arm and pulled him to a stop. Phil whirled on him with a feral baring of teeth. A low, warning growl emanated from deep in his chest.

"Did I not make myself clear?" Phil asked as he glared at Justin. Anger and frustration rolled off him in waves to hang in the scant distance separating them.

With a shake of his head, Justin met that harsh, unblinking stare. He held that glittering gaze a moment before answering, "You've made yourself crystal clear. You fear the course the Bachyn has set us on."

A laugh, sharp and bitter came from Phil. The very idea that he would be scared of the Bachyn's insanity was oddly amusing. There was nothing in Heaven or on Earth he feared; at least not any longer. "I fear nothing. Unlike you, I can smell a trap a mile away. This, my friend, stinks to Hell and back. The Bachyn is a selfish, greedy bastard. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Do you honestly believe he cares if war erupts?" Before Justin could answer Phil continued, "There is something much deeper at play. And I intend to find out."

Justin sucked in a sharp breath as he looked at his friend. "I agree, Alpha. There is something deeper; much, much deeper."

Phil nodded in agreement and took a step back. As far as he was concerned, their conversation was finished. As he turned away, he felt Justin's palm wrap around his bicep. He turned back slightly. His gaze dropped to where Justin's fingers dug into his arm then up to meet his.

"You don't want to do this." Phil's voice was low and full of warning.

Justin shook his head slowly, "No, I don't. Neither do you, Phil. I know why you refuse to consider the possibility that the Bachyn is speaking the truth."

Phil's eyes narrowed as he turned fully to face him.

"You're not the only one who lost her..."

Phil's growl echoed in the small space. Before Justin could react, Phil shifted positions and backed him against the wall. His forearm pressed across his throat, cutting off his ability to breathe.

"You will not speak of her." Phil hissed in a guttural voice.

Justin fought to pull in a small breath as he tried to release the pressure. Phil's grip only tightened. A small sound escaped Justin's throat as he met Phil's burning gaze.

"You would condemn us all to your hell?" Justin whispered.

Just as quickly as before, Phil dropped his arm and stepped away. He pointed down the hall, to the room where their pack waited. "Go now."

Justin forced his legs to support his weight as he gasped for breath. They stared at each other for a long moment, neither of them speaking. There was something in Phil's eyes he'd never seen before. Amid the swirling he emotions he saw regret. The realization made Justin's heart skip a beat. Their leader, the strongest amongst them, was vulnerable. The feeling didn't sit well.

"Think about what you're doing, brother. You're denying us something that, otherwise, we may never know. Is that what you want? To have us join you as you pray for death?"

Phil's gaze dropped for a moment. Without a word, he turned away and disappeared down the hall.


End file.
